Lil's Anthology
by Order of the Aether
Summary: All one-shots written by my apprentice, Li'l Order! She likes Bucky and Steve as much as I do. There will be a lot of those two. Chap 1: Bucky's Dreams, Chap 2: Steve's Surprise Party, Chap 3: Game Night (with Exploding Kittens), Chap 4: Steve and Bucky's Car-versations.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N from Order: This chapter is the same as the "second chapter" of "Do You Want Some Milk?"**

* * *

 **Bucky's Dreams**

As Bucky rolled under the sheets of his bed, his mind was thinking of what happened that day. He had eaten pancakes and milk, and he went to a baseball game with Steve. He saw a movie, and he went home with Steve.

Then Steve walked in the room and said, "Well, goodnight, jerk."

"Goodnight punk," whispered Bucky. Steve couldn't hide his smile as he quietly closed the door.

Bucky fell asleep thinking of Steve.

* * *

"Steve, Steve," a voice called. "Open the door."

Bucky's eyes popped open. He looked around him and saw a little boy knocking at a door.

"Steve," the boy called again. Then a smaller boy stepped out of the door. Bucky saw that it was his friend Steve, only smaller.

"Yeah, Buck?" asked Steve.

"Can you play?" asked Bucky.

"Yeah," said Steve. "What do you want to play?"

"Catch," answered Bucky.

"Okay, let me tell my mom," said Steve.

"Sure, I'll get a ball," said Bucky.

As the boys left, the older Bucky just stood there. He was very surprised. Where was he? Is this a memory from his past?

"She said okay," said Steve.

"I've got a ball," said Bucky.

As the two boys left Bucky could hear one of them say, "Let's play ball!"

Bucky followed them, but before he could reach them, he saw more boys walking towards Bucky and Steve, and one was holding a doll.

"Come get your dolly!" taunted the boy with the doll.

Then older Bucky saw a girl behind them.

"No, give Polly back!" said the girl.

"Not gonna do it," remarked the boy.

"Give her back!" cried the girl.

"Oh, sure," he sarcastically drawled. "I'll give her back." He pretended to give the girl her doll. Then he snatched it away.

Then she started to cry as one of the boys tossed her doll in the mud.

"Such a wimp," one of the boys said.

Farther ahead, Steve and Bucky looked on at the boys with disgust. Steve was very angry. They saw everything. Steve went up to a boy.

"Wait!" yelled Bucky, but it was too late.

"Stop bullying this girl and give her back her doll," demanded Steve.

"Yea, no," one of the boys called as he slapped Steve.

"What are you gonna do about it, Tiny?" mocked a boy as he pushed Steve.

Steve got very angry.

But Bucky (just in time) reached Steve's side and punched the boy. The boy sprawled out on the ground. The fight lasted a long time but finally the fight ended as the leader fell to the ground. Then the boys fled. Steve and Bucky were the only boys left.

"Are you okay?" Steve asked the girl. She didn't answer.

Then Bucky asked Steve, "Are you okay?"

"Yea," said Steve.

Then the girl slid to her knees. Bucky asked her if she was okay. She said that she couldn't move. So Bucky carried the girl and Steve carried her doll. Bucky looked at himself, then at his younger self. He decided that he would follow them, but before he got close to them, he got warped to another dream.

* * *

Now he was in Steve's apartment, and he could see himself (his metal arm hanging off the edge of the couch) and Steve with his shield in arm's reach. Steve was looking at a photo album. The pictures were drawings (they were Steve's drawings).

He heard Steve say that he loved to play tennis as he showed Bucky a picture of himself in sports wear holding a racket. He went on talking about what happened after S.H.E.I.L.D. found his body. He talked about the super serum, the Avengers, Hydra, SHIELD, and a lot of other stuff.

* * *

Then Bucky smelled eggs and bacon.

Bucky woke up. He looked around. He was back to his room. Then he heard a well-known voice say, "Get up, Buck. Eggs are ready."

 **The End :)**


	2. Chapter 2

A surprise party with The Avengers that will make up for all the birthdays Steve missed.

Li'l Order

* * *

 **Steve's Surprise Party**

The third of July was coming to a close and everyone was excited, even though they didn't show it. Steve's birthday was coming soon, and all of the Avengers (including Bucky) were planing a surprise party.

Besides, Steve hadn't had a birthday since he was frozen with ice, and this one will make up all of those missed birthday parties. When everyone got to the Avengers Tower, there was a little surprise already there. In the living room JARVIS was playing Edvard Grieg's "Morning".

"Excuse me," said the A.I. "I wasn't expecting you to come back so early."

"That's ok, JARVIS. I like that music," said Bruce.

"Meh. I like dubstep better," remarked Tony.

An argument between classical and rock music lasted for about ten minutes. Finally everyone retired for the night.

Bucky couldn't sleep. He was thinking about how Black Widow had told him they were going to plan a party for Steve. Natasha gave him a list of things to do. Bucky picked up the list and memorized it. It said:

1\. Get your gift

2\. Come back to the tower

3\. Help Clint (with whatever he is doing)

4\. Get everything ready

5\. Get Steve to come to the living room

6\. Surprise Steve

It was a hard list to memorize. First, what did Steve want? Where would he buy it? What if he got something that Steve didn't like?

Bucky started to panic—then he remembered Steve was his friend, and he knew that Steve would still be happy if Bucky got no present at all. He would happy if Bucky just showed up. He decided that there was nothing to worry about.

He was thinking so hard that he didn't hear someone knocking on his door.

"Bucky, Bucky, wake up. It's time," Clint's voice whispered though the door.

"Coming," Bucky whispered back.

Then Bucky opened the door and followed Clint into the living room. Natasha, Bruce, and Clint were ready. Tony came out of his room looking like he hadn't slept for five days. Everyone was here. They started to set up the party.

Natasha took charge of party supplies. Bruce blew up balloons that were shaped and designed like Cap's shield. It was fairly easy to get Steve a gift, and once everyone was ready, they went to bed.

* * *

The next day, Bucky went to Steve's room.

"Hey Steve, come to the Common Floor. We all want to have breakfast with you," Bucky said into the com.

"I'm coming down," said Steve's voice from the com.

"DING" The elevator made noise as it reached the common floor.

"Quickly," Clint whispered, and he turned off the lights.

As Steve stepped out of the elevator, he looked around. Then a bright flash of light flickered on as the light switch was flicked on.

"SURPRISE!" said Natasha, Bruce, Clint, and Tony, jumping up.

"Surprise!" said Bucky, jumping up a little late.

"I wish you good cheer one you day of birth!" Thor said.

"Thor?" Tony asked. "Where did you come from?"

"I wanted to surprise more then Steven," explained Thor.

"Aw, you guys you shouldn't have," Steve said—although his eyes couldn't contain his excitement.

"Open my present," Bucky blurted.

"Alright," Steve said with a chuckle.

After the party, Clint walked up to Bucky and asked, "Hey Bucky, how would you like to have target practice with Nerf guns sometime?"

 **The End :)**

* * *

Thank you all for reading my li'l fic. Please tell me what you think of it. Thanks!

Li'l Order


	3. Chapter 3

It's game night with all the Avengers, and Sam, Pietro, Rhodey, and Steve brought out one very interesting game. By the way, if you haven't read Steve's Surprise, I suggest you go check it out. Also, check out Order of the Aether's stuff—it is awesome. Thanks!

* * *

 **Game Night**

It was game night at the Avengers Tower, and no one had had this much fun since Steve's birthday. Everyone was playing games. Thor was playing checkers with Rhodey. Sam, Pietro, and Vision were head-to-head in a game of Uno. And Steve, Bucky, Wanda, Natasha, Clint, and Tony were playing Monopoly.

As the game of Monopoly came to an end, Steve asked, "What game should we play next?"

"How about," answered Wanda, "that game Bucky got you for your birthday. Bucky was showing it to me early this morning."

"Yes!" exclaimed Clint. "I want to see if I can play it with Lila, Cooper, and maybe Nathaniel when he's older."

"Okay then, Exploding Kittens it is," said Steve.

"Exploding Kittens?" asked Tony under his breath. "What kind of name is Exploding Kittens?"

Bucky heard Tony and answered simply, "The name of a game that is about Exploding Kittens."

As Steve returned with the box, he said, "Here you go—does anyone know how to play?"

The party shook their heads.

"Okay, then I will read the instructions."

After he read the instructions, they started to play the game. Only five people could play, so Natasha went with Rhodey to go get pizza, and Sam and Pietro went to go get soda. (Thor and Vision were outside playing a Asgardian sport of some kind.)

"Again?!" yelled Tony, and he cursed. He'd gotten another Exploding Kitten. If he could not put a Diffuse on the Exploding Kitten, he would be out of the game.

"Language!" exclaimed Steve.

Tony put down a Diffuse card, but right before he put the Exploding Kitten back, Bucky put down a Nope card. That destroyed the Diffuse card.

"Bucky, you too!" exclaimed Tony.

Bucky shrugged.

Tony did not have another Nope card to destroy Bucky's Nope, so he threw down his cards in a tantrum and stalked out of the room to see what Thor and Vision were doing—and then stalked back because he'd been hit in the face with the ball.

They played on and on and on, and they only stopped for dinner.

As the night came to an end, Clint said, "Well..." breathing out the word, "I can play this with Cooper, but not Lila. She likes kittens and, well, she wouldn't like the idea of exploding kittens."

"Yes, I know what you mean," said Tony, shooting a nasty glare at Bucky. Bucky smiled and went to get another piece of pizza.

"Well, my dear friends," exclaimed Thor, "I must be departing!"

"Leaving so soon Thor?" asked Wanda.

"Yes, I am," answered Thor. "I am going to go see Jane for her birthday."

"Well then, goodbye Thor. Have a nice evening," said Steve.

"And you to, friend Steven," replied Thor, and he was gone.

"Hey, Steve," asked Bucky, "can we play again tomorrow?"

Steve smiled and said, "Sure, Buck, why not?"

They walked off, Steve's arm over Bucky's shoulders.

 **The End :)**

* * *

Thank you so much for reading. I really hoped you like it. Please tell me what you think, and thanks again.

Li'l Order


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N from Order: The first of the never-before-seen one-shots! *riotous applause!* This one is set after Civil War.**

* * *

 **Steve's and Bucky's Car-versations**

Cap drove down the road (with Bucky) in his 80's looking car. They were going shopping.

Steve was going to get some food. Pietro had had been complaining for the last hour about how there was "no food " in his room at the "Avengers HQ". Bucky had seen some boots in an ad, and said to Steve, "Those boots would mach my jacket perfectly!"

So they were going shopping. They passed stores like Macy's, Target, and Walmart. One sign caught Steve's eye. It said: Regular, $2.24 per gallon.

If Steve could, he'd slam on the brakes.

"Did you see that sign?" Steve asked Bucky.

"Which one? The Macy's sign?" asked Bucky.

"No, the one at the gas station."

"Oh. No, I didn't see it. What did it say?"

Steve told Bucky what the sign said.

"Okay, what about it?" asked Bucky.

"It is so expensive! The gas, I mean. Gas was like, 11 cents when we were in our twenties."

It had been a long day, and Steve was growing frustrated.

"Everything is so expensive now. The gas is expensive, the food is expensive, even the t.p. is expensive—Bucky, are you listening to me?"

"Yup." Bucky looked at the window.

"The t.p. is about $7.20 for a twelve pack," Steve raged. "I mean—"

"Steve," interrupted Bucky. "Why are you raging about how expensive t.p. is?"

Steve said nothing.

"Steve, I know you are still upset about losing Tony. With Peggy dying and all. Now the Avengers are split, Tony is against us, but raging about toilet paper isn't going to fix anything."

Steve thought about what Bucky had said. He thought about Tony, Peggy, Vision, Wanda, Sharon...and looked at Bucky. _Wait...was I raging about t.p.?_ Bucky was right. He may have lost a lot, but he still had Bucky.

Steve smiled and turned into the Kroger's parking lot.

"Bucky, was I really raging about t.p.?" asked Steve.

"Yup," answered Bucky with the biggest smile on his face. "Now you go to the food aisle," said Bucky, walking towards the doors, "and I will go look at those shoes."

 **The End :)**

* * *

HEY GUYS! Sorry it has been like 1..2..3..4..5.. 5 months maybe. I thought you would like this CAR-versation. Good news! I have another fanfic I am working on, and will probably be out soon. As always, please favorite and review. I would LOVE to hear some feedback!

THANK

Li'l Order


End file.
